


That Night

by m1ndplac3 (kiki4)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic, Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot, Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki4/pseuds/m1ndplac3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Naruto and Sasuke are out of University and work for their fathers as businessmen. One is looking for the other after a fun night in Uni but doesn't know who it was with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> ^.^ Please feel free to leave ideas and/or corrections!

Naruto wasn’t looking forward to this meeting. He was used to his father’s antics, but this this was plain weird. He had been told to meet the old man at his favorite bar from University. Naruto graduated two years ago, afterwards he had gotten a menial desk job at his father company. He did this because he didn’t want to be handed a position, he wanted to make it without his namesake. Its the reason he worked under a different name for about a year and a half until Kiba blew his cover. That debacle revealed that the workers of Hidden Leaves Inc. seemed to respect Naruto even more. They saw that he got to the position as a deal closer on his own wit and charm. He was capable, he wasn’t just the next in line. Weaving his way through the familiar streets to reach that flashing neon sign and weathered bricks brought a sense of home to Naruto. He missed this place. He let his hand feel the worn wood door smiling back on countless memories of fun and debauchery. Moving through the smoke filled air and maroon booths he found the blond geezer he was looking for. 

“Yo dad-” the whiskey in front of his father stopped him. Whiskey was only reserved for the big clients. Without looking up the father slid in his seat. It was a silent signal of not wanting to break eye contact. Naruto sat down and got a good look at the client. It took one glance to remember that over stylized head of raven black hair. “Uchiha.” Jaw clenching as he remembered his childhood rival. Technically the Uchiha’s were business rivals of the Uzumaki’s, but their families were friends. Their fathers would never meet outside of their private life, which must be the reason why they were in this student infested bar. For the most part people would leave the men in suits alone. The stares and giggling of the girls around was bound to happen where ever they went. The whispers loud and clear:

“Ooooo they are so attractive!”  
“The raven haired man’s looks are breath taking.”

“I like the tan one better, you know me, I’m a sucker for a blonde.”

“They are all in suits think their rich?”

“For sure bet they are all married though.”

“Awwwww wonder if they need a side chick.”

“Hahaha shut up what if they hear you?”

Naruto’s attention turned to the scowl meeting his eyes. 

“Long time no see Sasuke, how’s it been up there on your little glass throne?”

“Naruto!” His father’s scolded.

“It’s okay Mr. Uzumaki, dobe has never been able to read a situation well.”

“Maybe I read the situation and decided to ignore it based of the fact of your face being so tense teme. Thought I would bring some joy into your miserable life. You know I worry.” Sarcasm dripping from his smirk.

“That contradicts the whole point-”

“We didn’t bring you two here to argue.” The soft spoken man to Sasuke’s right interrupted. 

“Actually you two better start getting along.” Minato sighed. The looked at the older blonde with ridicule in their eyes. Get along? Like that would happen. “You used to be best friends as kids, just pull from that please. We need you to at least try because we are creating a temporary partnership.” The heads of the two young men snapped to their fathers.

“What?” a chorus of complaints ensued.

“Stop the both of you.” The older blond was rubbing his temples. “Here is the deal, Orochimaru’s Serpent Inc. is trying to broker a deal with Kakashi Hatake from under us. It’s bad enough that the two of as are competing for the deal. A third party snake is not what we want. So the idea is that if Sasuke had a fake side switch, and maybe partnering of the two of you could figure out how to get this deal. We are thinking Kakashi could be contracted between the two of us, but we’ll leave the small details to you. Meanwhile Fugaku and I will continue to run businesses as usual.” Naruto could see the stress on his father’s face.

“Okay I’ll cooperate, but I wouldn’t expect much of a working relationship if  we are left alone.”

“The entire deal closing division will be with you. Also Neji, from Fugaku’s company, will be coming with Sasuke to elevate some of the strain of this plan.”

“Why do I have to go to Hidden Leaf Inc.? Why couldn’t Naruto come work for us?” The snark in his tone crawled under Naruto’s skin. He knows how it pushes the blonde’s buttons.

“You know there are thing we work on that have nothing to do with our rivalry with them. It would be most unfortunate for Naruto if he where to stumble across such knowledge. We also know the Uzumaki’s to be extremely loyal as well. Naruto would never defect from his father’s side.” Fugaku cracked his neck speaking slowly. “Remember to think before you complain Sasuke or would you rather Neji stay back with me?”

“No I understand my mistake father.” Blond eyebrows arched. Quick to admit his fault to his father, but anyone else in the world? Hell no, Sasuke would die first. Naruto chuckled. “Find something funny dobe?” Sharp eyes bore into bored ones.

“I was just surprised you made mistakes.” Smirk well settled on the blonde’s face. “I forgot that the princeling always has to answer to the King.”

“Doesn’t that apply to you too?”

“Not at all, see I don’t act like a prince therefore my father doesn’t need to act like a king.” Naruto could see that little vein in Sasuke’s forehead dance. Gods did he love riling this man up. Serves him right. Naruto leaned back with crossed arms. Their fathers staring the bickering idiots down. Neither paying attention to their elders. Minato stared at Fugaku and then the ceiling. Oh this crackpot idea better work or they were both royally screwed.

****

_Sasuke’s week had been unnecessary stressful. Professors knew how loaded the seniors were with job hunting and studying for finals. Yet they still killed them right before the dreaded exams. Thankfully all his projects were turned in and of course they had to be flawless. His confidence in his A didn’t impact the need for this party to end with a bang, literary. A dry spell had the libido of that particular raven haired man on high. Neji, Tenten, Temari and Gaara entered the door before him. The smoke flashing with lights and the ground shaking from the bass. Yes this is what he needed tonight. They proceeded to the floor and danced, danced, danced the like there was nothing else._

_Sometime later Sasuke was lost navigating the maze of rooms coming back from the bathroom. In frustration he flung open the door on the right. He was greeted with an intoxicating sight. A beautiful man and woman were having their way with a glorious pair of legs an abs. The tan skin glistening with sweat and the face hidden in the shadows._

_“Ooo you’re a cutie! Wanna join, he’s got too much stamina for just one person. The three of us might do the trick.” Her voice inciting like a siren. Sasuke disinterest in girls was allowing his drive to shut off. He was about to pull him away, but the sound creeping out of the tan man being sucked off stopped him. It cut off all logic as he took a step and heard the door close. The girl snickered realizing his hesitation was shattered by the moan of another man. “Here why don’t you have some fun with him I’ll get my boyfriend going.” Sasuke’s heart almost stopped. Was the tan man taken? Was this the way he would end up, pinning after glorious muscles and oh of course a wonderful dick? She moved over and grabbed the other man off. She replaced his mouth on the wonder dick and motioned her boyfriend to start fucking her. Sasuke’s heart danced, he was going to consume the man with the perfect abs. A muscular arm grabbed his ass and pulled him closer. The smell of cologne and tan man’s musk drove Sasuke mad. He dipped his head down and started to trace the tattoo on tan man’s stomach. Clothes escaped his body. What was he doing? Why was he tracing a tattoo with his tongue on a stranger? He almost pulled away, but the fingers threaded in his hair began massaging his scalp. Another moan escaped tan man, chaining the raven. He moved up sucking on a nipple. After it was tender he bit, hard. The tan man arched, by this time the couple had reached their limit. Unfortunate how little everyone’s stamina seemed to be compared to Sasuke’s. He heard a grumble and a curse as he continued to flick his tongue. Then he felt nothing around him but arms, tan man had lifted him and was now carrying him out of the parlor like room into a bedroom._

_“Sorry about that love. Apparently they lied when they said they could keep up with me. I really hope that quick tongue of yours is attached to someone who can take a substantial fuck.” A hoarse and arousal filled voice bounced off of poorly lit walls._

_“Here I was thinking the same thing.”_

_“Mmmmm sasss-sy, I dare you to try to defy me. I’ll just fuck you that much harder.” Sasuke almost came when tan man accidentally said his nickname. Why was that arousing? He hated that nickname. Who the hell wants to be called Sas? Of course only one person calls him that. Sasuke shook those thoughts and returned to the lust filled ones._

_“Oh you like the naughty ones?”_

_“Mmmm naughty are okay but being a naughty tease is even better.”_

_“So your punishment for defiance is sex? Sounds more like a treat to me.” Tan man chuckled and chucked Sasuke onto the bed._

_“Oh no the pleasure comes after hours and hours of begging.” Visible shivers ran through Sasuke’s body. “Unfortunately we wasted half the night away with those imbeciles. I’ll have to make do and just fuck you to pleasure.”_

_“Hn- I’d like to see you try.” With that tan man caught Sasuke’s lips in a bruising kiss. Warm tongue danced on his lips. Sasuke didn’t budge. Nips began to make the raven’s lips raw. The tan man’s soft chuckle rattled in Sasuke’s brain. He was entranced by it. So much so that when he felt warm chapped lips on his cock a groan was earned. Tan fingers flew into his mouth, keeping it occupied. Those fingers mimicked a tongue, pulling and pushing, as the real deal worked along the large vein on his hardness. Oh gods it was perfect, he couldn’t understand how that tongue knew every little spot that drove Sasuke crazy. Even ones he didn’t know himself. Tan man moved with such speed from his head, to the vein, to that one special spot. He yelped as tan man rolled his balls in warmth and spit. His dick was soaked by the time tan man moved back up to reclaim his prize. With mouths together the raven’s moans were swallowed by tan man. He worked Sasuke’s mouth, distracting him from wet fingers entering his tight hole. Sasuke was in delirious pleasure as tan man thrusted into his mouth, into his ass and onto his dick._

_“I thought you weren’t going to torture me. Doesn’t that mean shoving your dick in at the first possible convince.”_

_“Mmmmm you think this is torture.” Snickering, tan man worked his way down the pale neck stopping at a delicious collarbone. “This is foreplay, torture is much better, its so much more_ _playful_ _.” Sasuke full out moaned as he lost all inhibition. His thoughts had moved on to the things tan man could be talking about. Oh the things he was hoping._

_“Shame you don’t have your toys and dolls I would have enjoyed playing pretend with you.” Now it was tan man who was entranced. Sasuke could feel his want and his need. “Well since foreplay is boring you why not take what you want and play with your favorite toy?” Sasuke grabbed tan cock and gave it a quick stroke. The noise that left the man above him was intoxicating._

_“Oh you little-” Another stroke cut him off. He growled and pulled away. Sasuke could see the hunger in his eyes, like a fox about to kill it’s first rabbit of the spring._

_They reached a whole new level when wonder dick thrusted into him, finding that sweet spot every time. He felt on fire as he came hard. His ass clenched down on wonder dick. Cum strewn across his stomach. Pink tongue swiped over his stomach lapping up all that seed causing Sasuke to clenched down harder. That was all wonder dick needed to finish wonderfully. They had some how remembered a condom. Sasuke said a silent prayer of thanks to the sky. He felt a heavy being on top of him._

_“Mmmmm thank you love.” The purr from the man on top pulsed and odd satisfaction through the raven’s chest. They fell into blissful sleep._

_Wind chimes woke a zen Sasuke from deep slumber. Sunshine filtered into the room illuminating the blonde’s face. Oh no. No no no, it can’t be! That dobe? I have to get out of here. He will FREAK OUT. Sasuke began to untangle himself from that delicious idiot._

_“Mmmmm don’t leave. I wanna sleep for a little longer love.” Sasuke froze again when he called him love. Right the dumbass hadn’t woken up yet._

_“Sorry I thoroughly enjoyed you, but I have to run along. Maybe one day we’ll meet again.” He tried to keep his voice steady._

_“Awwwwwww could we plan a day or exchange numbers at least?” The sleepy blonde began to open his eyes. A pillow smashed onto his face and lips attached to his neck. They sucked and nipped though a hungry groan._

_“I left you a little present. Let’s let this occur through the cosmos? If it’s meant to be we’ll meet again.” Anything, Sasuke was saying anything to get out of the room._

_“Of course your one of those. And here I am trying to be the good one. Ugh I guess that’s what I get.” Smothered lines flowed. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He wasn’t one of those people! He just didn’t want the idiot to know. He couldn’t handle the blonde’s reaction about this. Idiot would probably run around screaming I fucked my rival, I fucked the man I hate the most, burn my dick now! Sasuke scoffed and left him there. The raven needed time to think. He took in one last deep breath and ran. In record time he had found his clothes, texted Neji, found a cab and made it home. He reeked of sex and had an enormous boner just from his last guilty sniff. Stepping into the shower he dealt with the remnants of last night. A night of fucking Naruto._

 

_****_

Sasuke shot out of bed. Why did he have to remember that? Of all things he could dream about on his first day of work that was the choice his brain made. It wasn’t as if he had been pinning ever since that day, maybe even before. It was crucial to keep this secret lust for a sworn enemy locked away. Its not like he got aroused from just seeing the man. Okay so maybe he did and maybe he was harboring feelings. He hadn’t had a boyfriend since college. That had to be the reason for his obsession and his overactive libido . Naruto was an dumbass who couldn’t treat a client with respect even if he wanted to. He wouldn’t be surprised if that dobe got his position handed to him. Unfortunately he knew that the idiot assumed an alias and made it to the top on his own. Fuck, smart and sexy. No stop stop stop stop, not now. The alarm blaring at him forced his body out of bed and into the real world. 

 

Sasuke reached Hidden Leaf Inc. at exactly the time specified. He was quickly allowed entrance, because reporters had gathered outside trying to get the scoop on the rebellious Uchiha. Neji was by his side as their greeter took them through the massive office building. She explained everything they needed to know about the people they would be working with. Thankfully Minato had the good heart to provide them with that information. They would be working with Kiba, Lee, Ino, Hinata, and an outside contractor named Sakura. Kiba and Lee were the tech guys. They ran programs and simulations for getting the best deals. Kind of like virtual testers. Sasuke knew Kiba was very close to Naruto so he decided to rely on Lee. Then Hinata was the contact. She’s the person who know’s all the realistic possibilities of how to use their available inventory. Ino was the retainer, an amazing lawyer. The Uchiha’s had tried to poach her on multiple occasions but she wouldn’t part from Hidden Leaf. Finally the mystery Sakura. He didn’t know her purpose, but Sasuke was sure she would be completely loyal to Naruto. Dobe had a way with people he would never understand. They had reached their destination as the textured glass door in front of them read DEAL MAKERS.


	2. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short because I'm posting a lot in one day(:

When the door dramatically flew open Naruto knew. Teme and his minion stood stoically before his team. The raven cracked his neck and took the first step forward.

“No need for introductions, We were filled in, might as well get to work and end this quickly.” His bored tone irked Naruto. Was the office not enough for a pause of awe? Tit was a beautiful workspace with the desks arranged in a circle. The set up now an oval because of the new arrivals. Which meant Kiba would have to stop calling him Arthur for a while. It was a high school thing that never died, Kiba was Merlin and Sakura was Morgana.

“You’ll find files on your desk. Hinata could you send Lilly a thank you gift for her work.” Naruto’s hand waved them to place. Lilly? Their greeter Lilly? So it was Naruto who sent her. The gesture surprised Sasuke.

Everyone shuffled from an obvious betting sheet that Naruto was ignoring. They were betting on who would kill the other first. Childish. Sasuke shook his head and pressed on. Unfortunately for the gamblers, the two in charge ended up just bickering and it was surprisingly tame. They just worked well together, for some odd reason.

“Impossible, its fucking impossible!” Naruto groaned in frustration. “Fucking serpent has been waiting for this day. We should have seen it! I blame Sakura.”

“Don’t blame me asshole! I can’t know everything!” The speaker in the middle of the room spoke. Naruto laughed internally at Sasuke’s confusion for Sakura. She was a contract information agent and one of Naruto’s closest friends. She and Kiba were the first to know about this whole Sasuke situation. Sasuke knew she’s one of his best friends and went to high school with them. For some reason teme hadn’t put the pieces together.

“Dobe we can’t be thinking of what can’t be done. If this doesn’t work we move on to the next simulation.”

“Okay _teme,_ what happens when we run out?”

“We’ll think of something.”

“Where does that faith come from?”

“The fact that you weren’t handed the position you were in. By some miracle you have something that brought you this far. We all know playing by the book isn’t your specialty.” Naruto just stared. Had Sasuke just complemented him? And how did he know about how he got his job. The only way was if he read that article from months ago addressing the Kiba thing. That was before Kakashi was on anyone’s radar. Why was Sasuke reading that? He rubbed his temples. Air he needed some air.

“Stalking me much?” That caught a reaction from Sasuke. Curious. He heard Kiba stifle a laugh and smirked. “I’m going to clear my head. Keep running what we have and notify me if anything comes up. Also Sakura instead of searching the snake get me a report on Kakashi.” With that he stepped out and onto the elevator. 

The roof was Naruto’s favorite spot to think. He loved high places, as a kid he would hide in large trees. At the age of 8 his parents stopped looking for him, if they really wanted him all they had to do was smoke him out with ramen. He chuckled, oh a good bowl of ramen would be nice right now. Naruto inhaled, Sasuke was right, he was horrid at being by the book. His rival was right about a lot of things. It was infuriating! One day he had even guessed that Naruto was Bi, earning him the right to push that night’s bar bill onto Naruto. It was the last bar day before finals started too! Which meant it was a massive tab. Naruto sighed, if things could just go back. He could afford to be more carefree in college. He had gotten a tattoo, went cliff diving, sky diving, studied abroad, and even had a foursome. Mmm he remembered that night clearly, unfortunately the lighting was shitty and he couldn’t remember the face of the pale beauty. It was a great night they shared together. If only the asshole hadn’t been “one with the cosmos” and just let him become his boyfriend. Gods he would have pampered that one, but that what he got for falling in love during sex. Naruto rubbed his face, he really needed a partner, or just a roll in the hay. First this deal needed to be done. Then he would have some good carefree time and continue his search through the cosmos.

 

****

They had been at it for at least a week and a half. By this time there would be minimum of 5 ideas on the table. Right now they had jack shit. 

“Lighten up Sasuke! Geez when did you last get laid?”

“Thats non of your business Mrs. I’m not a spy! Dobe why do you even deal with this?” Pale hands waved over the speaker.

“Oh stop being a big bad wolf!”

“That doesn't make sense Kiba” Huffed the raven’s minion.

“Of course it does Neji he’s being huffy and puffy. That means he’s a big bad wolf.” Kiba snickered.

“No on asked for your input mutt.”

“No need to be an asshole Sasuke! Seriously, when was the last time you got laid? Hell when was the last time you partied?” Ino was always quick to defended her man.

“Thats it! A party!” Naruto exclaimed as he ruffled through papers. Triumphantly holding up Sakura’s file on Kakashi. They all stared with quizzical looks. The laughter was heard from the speaker phone.

“Naruto you tricky genius of course a party! The one thing other than dirty porn that Kakashi cannot resist. We’ll hold it and have some charity ties, but only one lucky guest can chose the charity.”

“Of course we’ll need to rig the machine. Then Kakashi will chose his charity, probably Youth Writers, and then he’ll be in such a jolly mood we can send him off with Minato to sign the deal we’ve made with the Uchiha’s.” Hinata’s wheel’s were turning. “Of course it’ll be more complicated than that, but it’s a start. The whole thing would just be a start. Get him alone.” She looked at Neji and Sasuke. “We’ll need Minato to get Kakashi alone when finishing the charity detail. Then the Minato magic will get us the real deal.”

“Its a crack shot but at this point we don’t have much of a choice.” Kiba sighed as he typed away. “The simulations will take all night to run so we’ll need two people to keep an eye on it. I’ve got a date so it won't be me.”

“It should be Naruto and I.” Now all heads face Sasuke. “What? All of you seem to have lives outside of work.”

“Aww look Naruto he’s not that heartless!” Sakura laughed. “He’s heart isn't a shriveled date that has been baking in the oven turning to ash.”

“Shut up Sakura that was said in confidence!” 

“I invoke my right to make fun of you, which states anything said in confidence cannot be repeated for 5 years. You said that freshman year.”

“Uhg you’re impossible. And you-” Tan finger points to the raven. “Who said I didn’t have a life other than work?”

“Do you have plans for tonight that involve another human being?”

“No but that-”

“No life, you’re staying. Unless you want to subject one of your people to spend the night here with me. We can’t have Neji stay otherwise who would make sure we don’t make the contract in Uchiha’s favor?” Crap, he had him. He didn’t want anyone to have to spend the night with him. Naruto knew Lee wouldn’t object, but coconut head had been working overtime this entire time. They all deserved a break.

“Fine.”

“Oh don’t pout you big baby. I don’t bite, well I mostly don’t.” Sasuke smirked at the tease as he walked towards the door. “I’m going to swing home to get food and comfortable clothes. Don’t worry I’ll bring you food as well. Im worried dobe all you’ve been eating is instant ramen.” He was getting back at Naruto for the night in the pub.

“No I haven’t!” Naruto’s voice panicked. Sakura was going to kill him.

“Well Sasuke thank you for noticing the things HE wont TELL me. I ensure you’ll torture him all throughout the night for me.” The evil Sakura emerging.

“Okay bye!” Naruto hung up the speaker phone. Oh she’s going to kill him. “Well I guess I should also swing home. Hope your nights go well!” Naruto ran from the evil glares of his overprotective co-workers.

 

****

Naruto returned to an empty office. He hated the office building at night. It feel like a more terrifying kind of ghost town. He jumped at the sound of the door opening, wide eyes meeting smug ones. He should really stop watching horror movies with Sakura.

“Scared?”

“No!” Sasuke laughed. He pulled out the food and set it on Naruto’s desk. “Wait is this… ramen?”

“Yes dobe but it’s homemade which means nutrients.”

“You made ramen? Where is the real Sasuke? And what have I done to deserve this angel of a replacement.”

“Shut up! If you keep insulting me I’ll eat both bowls myself!”

“NO MY HOMEMADE RAMEN!” Naruto burst into laughter. He took the bowl and sniffed.

“Oi its not poisoned no need to examine it!”

“For you information I have a processes when it comes to ramen! Your’s has passed the look and the smell test. Now for taste.” The blonde took a huge bite. His face lit up.

“How is it?” Sasuke tentatively questioned.  
“Its AMAZING when did you learn to cook? Or did you have the cooks make it for you?” Smirk forming on Naruto’s face. Though it was drowned out by delicious ramen.

“Dumbass I live alone and why the hell do you think I have cooks?” Laughter surprised Naruto. “My upbringing was just like yours! Just because we have an _inherited_ family estate means nothing!” Naruto rolled his eyes and continued to talk with his mouth stuffed. The teasing ensued while they finished the meal, while checking the data, even while taking a bathroom break. Then only time they stopped was while drawing out the contract. It took hours of furrowed brows taking turns typing and critiquing. Naruto jokingly draped his body over Sasuke’s seated one.

“Sas?” The raven’s face twitched in slight annoyance. Or was it restraint? Probably annoyance, Sasuke was such a spoiled child sometimes. “Sas? Sas, sas, sas, sas, sas, sas, sas-uukeeeeeeeee-”

“WHAT?” He finally snapped.

“How can one be so deep in thought they forget a boner?” Sasuke’s face froze, he thought that had been willed away hours ago. Dumbass dobe was always too close. That smell was too close.

“Oh fuck off! Some of us don’t have a partner and also don’t have the time to find one.”

“Ooohhh dry spell hmmmmm? The little princeling can’t get any?”

“It’s not like you’re getting any dobe.”

“How the hell do you know teme?”

“Cuz you’re probably shitty in bed.”

“I’ll have you know I’m great.” Sasuke griped the desk, of course he knew and now he’d be thinking about it. “Now run along to the bathroom. Don’t worry I wont mess with the contract.” Naruto grinned, oh he was going to torture that idiot of a man. An Uchiha getting a surprise boner, looks like his theory of them being robots is out of the window. He now owes Sakura more money. Damn. After a couple minutes he snuck into the bathroom.

“EEEYYY SASUKE YOU ENJOYING YOUR WANK?”

“YOU LITTLE FUCKER!”

“What? I was just being a good _friend_. I thought you might need a hand in this matter. Pun intended. I was thinking step by step instructions.” Sasuke had to bit his palm to keep from groaning. Dobe, Dobe, Dobe, Dobe! Gods what had he done to deserve this?

“No thanks I’m sure you’re the master of mastrubation due to you lack of sexual partners but I can handle myself.” The raven haired man continued to silently stroke. He couldn’t leave it alone after imaging Naruto guiding him, while watching.

“Mmmm you’re no fun!” Naruto snickered. He had a plan. “Well I’ll leave you to _handle_ it.” A small groan escaped Sasuke’s lips. Naruto kicked open the door. “Bye Sas.” Then he stayed letting the door slam. He heard Sasuke sigh and hit his head against the stall. He would never live this down, that dumb blonde idiot would tell everyone. As Sasuke tried to keep _that_ night out of his head unbeknownst to him that sneaky blonde was recording every noise that left his mouth. Naruto didn’t expect Sasuke to be so erotic. For some reason it was also familiar. He didn’t realize why until Sasuke had pulled himself into sweet bliss. 


	3. Figuring it Out

Naruto snuck back out of the bathroom and RAN to the roof. He was breathing hard as he dialed the number. His hands were shaking, he didn’t know what to do. The phone was ringing for too long. Crap he could feel the panic setting in. Finally a voice broke the ringing.

“Naruto what they hell? You know I’m watching T.V! Are you bored? Go hound Sasuke like you love to-”

“Shut up for a second Sakura!”

“Why?” Her voice sounded worried at his panic.

“Remember that one rave from University? The one senior year with-”

“Yeah like you’d ever let me forget!”

“I found him.”

“Him? Like him him? The one you are praying to the cosmos to meet again?”

“Yeah.”

“How? Your at work! You are at work right? No of course you are. ARE YOU WATCHING PORN ON COMPANY OVERTIME?”

“NO HE’S NOT A PORN STAR” Naruto felt his heart slowing down.

“Geez fine ruin my theory. Well how the hell did you find out? The only other person there is Sasuke. Does he know him?”

“Sort of… Ummm well what happened was Sas had gotten.. umm excited. He says that he doesn’t have a hoard of sex slaves to please him.”

“Damn another theory out the window. And surprise boner kills the robot theory.”

“Yeah so I tell him I’ll watch the data while he…. takes care of business-”

“Oh fuck you! Just say he went to jack off.”

“AHGGGGGG! I snuck in to embarrass him and get black mail.”

“Oooooo get anything good? Also how does this relate?”

“Think about it Sakura, I was there he was vocal.” Silence, “I heard him. I’ve never forgotten that night. I _heard_ him!”

“Oh. My. Lord of Flying Goats.”

“Yeah.”

“KIBA OWES ME BIG TIME!”

“WHAT?”

“Well, we may have bet on who would end up with who in high school. I always though there was something between the two of you.”

“WE HATED EACH OTHER.” His panic beginning to return, had he missed something?

“Did you really? Or was it just one wanted the other to recognize that they had talent? Also was one really angry or was he just jealous that he couldn’t get through to a block head? Hmm I wonder?” There was a pause then a sigh. “Just think about it Naruto. Is it really that far fetched? I mean you work together so well on this deal. So maybe you bicker. Don’t you like a tease? You know, I think you would actually work really well together as a couple.” More silence. “Okay, you need to think now so, I’m hanging up. Peace. Call if you feel bad again, you know I'm always a phone call away.” Then line went dead.

“AAAhggggg!”

“Is that what this place is for? Screaming?” A defeated voice left the raven behind him. Shit he can’t find out.

“Na I just can’t figure out this contract.” Pale hand gripped Naruto’s shoulder. The gesture was unexpectedly soft. He looked at Sasuke who seemed less timid. He was afraid I’d use that whole thing against him. Naruto huffed.

“It’s okay, let’s just iron out the few kinks we can then Ino and Hinata can do the rest.” Sasuke massaged the tense shoulder under his fingers. It was still as muscular as before. “You’ve got a good team. Rely on them more.” Naruto grunted in agreement and let those gorgeous slender fingers guide him back to work.

 

Some how the pair of idiots managed to keep it together for the night, but Sasuke couldn’t help but notice that Naruto kept rubbing a spot on his neck and wouldn’t look him in the eyes. It took Sasuke a moment to realize that it was that spot, the present from that night.

 

****

After their all nighter Sasuke had made sure that most of the work went to Naruto’s team. He didn’t want that idiot working himself to the bone. He quickly volunteered to look at the venue and dragged Naruto along. That earned him strange looks from everyone, even Neji. They sat in the backseat of an Uzumaki company car.

“Che- Why did I get dragged along with you?”

“You haven’t seen the outside world since Tuesday. It’s Friday.”

“Awww is this your way of caring for me? Taking me out on a secret date?”

“Uhg please why the hell would I treat you to a secret date?”

“Cuz Sas, you made me ramen, again.”

“I already told you that was my way of saying thanks, dobe.” Pale face began to turn a shade pinker. That stupid nickname had become endearing to his ears.

“Mmmmmm really is it the only reason?” Naruto received no answer. “Sas, sas, saaassss.”

“What other reason would there be dumbass?” Sasuke grumbled still unable face him. Naruto snickered. There was no way Sasuke wasn’t blushing right now. With all the time they’d been spending together Naruto could read the other man like a book.

“I don’t know you tell me.” Wicked grin plastered on that tan face made Sasuke feel suspicious. It wasn’t a new feeling, something happened recently. Naruto knew something. The question was what does he know?

“Stop being a child Naruto.”

“Maybe I’m pouting.”

“And why would that be?”

“Because I want more ramen.”

“You just had some!” Sasuke finally looked over at those blue begging eyes. “Fine, only if you behave I’ll let you come over and have some more.”

“Really?” The inner child was shining through. Sasuke smiled and laughed. He wished he could be that carefree.

“Yeah dobe I offered.” Naruto stared at him wide eyed. Sasuke just smiled and laughed. It stole his heart. If anyone else saw that smile, Naruto might just have to contract a hit man. Sasuke just looked at him. As if to question Naruto’s surprise. 

 

They finished work and reached Sasuke’s place later than expected. Naruto rolled his eyes walking in. Of course it had a beautiful large view with expensive looking furnishing. Straight out of a magazine. Though it didn’t really feel like home. Did the bedroom feel more homey? No no! No thinking of that. Not until he knows the other knows. 

“Naruto do you still want ramen? It’s pretty late.” Silky voice interrupts his thoughts.

“Ummmm..”

“Do you?”

“Could we actually have pancakes?”

“Pancakes?”

“Uh.. yeah. Pancakes.”

“Hn- Okay, I’ll make them.” Again the wide blue eyes greeted Sasuke. He laughed again. Naruto was falling for that laugh. Crap, he was losing it.

“I want to help!”

“Fine just don’t burn the apartment down.”

“I’m not incompetent!”

“Okay I’ll trust you but just this once. Burn down my apartment and I’ll never make you ramen again.” Naruto pretended to pout at the idea. Sasuke snickered, if only he could bit that pout.

They made their way into the kitchen. Sasuke had insisted on wearing aprons to protect their clothes. Naruto did suspect Sasuke’s plans for a mini pancake batter war. Of course Sasuke had been bested by the man he challenged. Naruto always won when it came to being a child. Then that child then accidentally set of the fire alarm with the first pancake. The fun and games ended in them covered in all the unused batter and a plate of golden treats. Sasuke hadn’t laughed this much in years. Naruto borrowed some of Sasuke’s clothes, but they were a bit tighter on his built body. He felt on display, especially with the raven’s eyes sneaking looks and pink tongue licking chapped lips. He could feel when he was being ogled and could barely contain his desire to throw the pale man below him. 

“Sas, it’s pretty late I should call a cab.” Black eyes shot him a quick desperate look. It was as if to say stay.

“It will be hard to find one. Why not crash on my couch and then go in the morning?”

“Ummm, Okay. Thanks.” Naruto couldn’t leave that sad face. What was happening to him? Stupid seductive, secretly sweet teme.

“Yeah… Let me get the extra pillows and blankets.” Sasuke ran off. Why couldn’t he let Naruto go? Why did he feel that his home wouldn’t feel warm without those stupid blue eyes crinkled into a smile? Groaning he pushed away those thoughts and grabbed the pillow and blanket. Naruto’s hand brushed his as he passed the blankets. Sasuke had to repress a shudder. Sasuke bid him good night as Naruto had laid out the bedding. A hand stopped him and pulled him closer. Their eyes locked. Naruto bended forward as if he was going to kiss the pale man before him. Warm breath ghosted over chapped lips. God the blonde wanted to. He just locked eyes and tried to convey his knowledge of _that_ night. He gave up with a sigh, placing his forehead on Sasuke’s shoulder.

“Thanks for looking out for me Sas. I guess your not a bad person and you don’t have a heart that’s a shriveled date, which has been baking in the oven so it turns into ash.” Laughter.

“No problem dobe.” Naruto noted the hidden affection in Sasuke’s voice. Even though he may not remember that night there is still something there. Maybe.


	4. Go Time

****

No progress had been made between the two men. Even their friends knew their secret by the way they danced around one another. Sakura had even threatened to confess for Naruto. He told her she was crazy, but the want hidden in their voices was quite clear to her. The workroom was filled with tension by the time the charity ball arrive. They had a plan. First, surprise the guests with unique masks inside the ball. Then the winner would be the person with a special mask. This also allowed for a track to be placed on Orochimaru without him knowing. Then they would get Kakashi alone with Minato and the contract. Minato and Fugaku had reviewed and finalized the contract. It was now or never.

 

Sasuke strolled into the room, mask heavy on his face. He knew just how he would play out his part tonight. Entertain the snake till he could sneak the natural sedative into the targets drink. Other than Neji no one knew about that part of the plan. It took him a while to get close to Orochimaru. Surprisingly the snake approached him.

“Hellooo sweetness, I’ve noticed you glances. Liking what you see?” Great I get to play flirt with the annoying snake. Sasuke wasn’t looking forward to this. He almost walked away. Almost. 

“Hn- if I told you wouldn’t it ruin the fun?”

“The fun?”

“Of the game.”

“Oh you’re a little flirt are you.” Long locks tipped forward to put lips near Sasuke’s ear. “Do you enjoy fucking your prey then sweetness?” Sasuke fought the urge to shrivel back. This man was beyond disgusting. He smelled of sewer and alcohol. Sasuke slipped his hand forward and opened his fingers. The champagne covered the bubbles of the dissolving pill. He pulled away and stared into the snake’s eyes. He tried to turn on his charm but, the snake was oh so gross! He needed to get Orochimaru to drink. But how? He snuck another glance at Naruto. Oh how he wished he could drug that man, then drag his delicious body back to a bed and wait for him to wake all tied up. Then he’d finally have his wicked way with the blonde. Orochimaru followed the distracted gaze. “Are you just using me to get back at that man?” He growled. Sasuke in a panic grabbed the man’s arm.

“No no he’s an ex, but I would love to make him jealous. Or are you too proud to be a heartbreaking one night stand?”

“Heartbreaking?”

“That man thinks we are getting back together.”

“Ooooo I like, break his pretty little heart. Shall we drink to it?” Sasuke smiled and nodded his head. The glasses clinked and then they were drained. Then the snake moved closer and tried to dance with the raven. Sasuke stiffened, he had to endure this for five minutes before the drug kicked in. He could feel the stares of a particular set of blue eyes. God no please don’t look. At least see that hate in having to do this. Sasuke was dreading every moment. 

“Sir are you all right?” The safety felt in the voice that arrived wasn’t surprising anymore. He accepted how deep in he was for that alluring voice.

“Oh the jealous ex? Mmmmm sorry but you can’t have this man, he promised to make you jealous with me.” The words slurred as Orochimaru took a step forward only to sway backwards. A tan hand gripped Sasuke’s shoulder.

“Sorry about that man, my _boyfriend_ like to play games to rile me up.” Sasuke couldn’t breathe. How he desperately desired to be that idiot’s boyfriend.

“Why should I care, I only want what was promised. He promised-” A loud thud alerted the guards. They ran up and took Orochimaru away with whispers of rumors following behind them. Sasuke turned to face an irritated blonde.

“Sorry Naruto he just assumed-”

“Well how did he come to that assumption?” Strong hands ran through blond locks. Sasuke couldn’t tell him that Orochimaru had caught him sneaking glances at that breathtaking body. Or that he knew Naruto had a breathtaking body. Sasuke was so lost in thought he hadn’t noticed his relocation to a removed area. “Sasuke.” His name was growled with passion off the lips of his siren. His own personal siren trying to rope him in.

“Huh?”

“You’re impossible, you know what I asked! Why did he think I was the one who would be jealous?”

“How should I know.”

“Liar.”

“Look Naruto enough of this we shouldn’t be away from our own party.”

“No one knows its ours.” Sasuke’s heart almost stopped at the thought that racked his brain. No one knows therefore no one will know if he’s gone. He could take Naruto and run. He’d probably tell his friends anyway. What was stopping him? Naruto took pressed lips on his own, as if Naruto could read the raven’s thoughts. He began claiming them as his own. “Better stop me now if you didn’t actually want my attention _Sas_. I won’t be able to stop if you don’t.” He growled against delicious the delicious taste of Sasuke.

“If I don’t?”

“If you don’t stop me, which means you actually wanted to make me jealous. It means I’m not alone in my _desire_.”

“Mmmm then don’t stop.” Naruto’s hands grabbed pale wrists leading them away from the noise. 

“Where are we going?”

“My place?”

“So you’re kidnapping me?”

“For three days I’ll make sure you don’t want to leave.” They had left the venue and were now headed to Naruto’s car.

“Three days?”

“After closing a deal all deal closers and their teams get three days off not including the weekend. You are part of the team therefore you also get three days off after the weekend.” Sasuke stopped at the passenger side door.

“But you said three days not five!” He was upset at the thought of Naruto only wanting three days.

“I have a plan.”

“Might as well share it with me. I’ll figure it out anyway.” 

“What makes you think that?”

“Fine then, I won’t get into the car if you don’t.”

“Che- difficult.”

“Of course that’s what you like isn’t it?”

“And how would you know that?”

“You know how I know!”

“So you do remember.”

“How the hell was I supposed to forget _that_?”

“You weren’t.”

“Oh stop taking all the credit. It takes two to tango.” Naruto had made his way over to Sasuke. Trapping his wonderful delectable man between built body and cold car, he bent forward. His face centimeters from Sasuke’s, Naruto’s mouth broke into a wicked grin.

“Fine, my plan? I was going to fuck you for three days, then give you the option to move in with me. You would have said yes and then the other two days I haven’t kidnapped you because you would be with _me_.”

“Who said I would have agreed?” Sashes voice barely a whisper. He knows he would have. With Naruto he will always obey in the end.

“I say. I say because you always seem so happy when I want to stay. Your apartment may be bigger, but mine feels more like home. To the both of us.” He knew. How the hell did he know? “Your not that hard to read Sas.”

“Three hours.”

“What?”

“Drop me off and let me be for three hours.” Confusion racked the man before him. “I’ll pack.” He met Naruto’s wide eyes. “You better be there to pick me up Dobe.”

“You can pack everything in three hours? I had a whole day planned!”

“No idiot, just the things I need. The other apartment is already paid in full. No one but my family and you knows about that apartment.”

“So?”

“So pack some of your stuff and we can live in your apartment. Then we can use mine when we want to get away!” Sasuke was getting exasperated with this blockhead of a man.

“Oooo so I move in with you and you move in with me.” Sasuke felt so much for that huge grin on Naruto’s face. “Okay, but I call this weekend.”

“Dobe we already agreed on that!” Why was he the only one that was blushing at this exchange. Dobe seemed very calm about it all.

“Hmm- teme’s surprisingly obedient today.” Naruto whistled as released him. Then slid into the car. Sasuke sighed as he got in and closed the door. “Hmm? Why so moody? You’re gonna get fucked tonight.” The blonde practically sang.

“Three hours.” Those words shocked Naruto. He thought Sasuke would be complaining about getting more responsibilities with a new boyfriend and a new apartment in one day. The raven’s unwillingness to wait turned him on even more. “Oi eyes on the road!”

“Sorry just couldn’t believe that my boyfriend can’t wait three hours when he’s going to be fucked all through Wednesday.”

“Well this boyfriend has been waiting two painful years to get his tongue on that tattoo again.” Sasuke couldn’t hid his grin at Naruto’s groan.

“So boyfriend?” Asshole was trying to distract him.

“Yes boyfriend, its like a glorified _fuck buddy_.” Naruto’s eyes had grown dark, as his knuckles turned white. Sasuke chuckled. 

It took him 10 minutes to get Naruto to stop staring at his ass and leave his apartment. He would have to pack at super speed to get most of his stuff ready. Three hours was the longest he could wait. Sasuke laughed. They were going at a warp speed. They had become a couple, moved in, and had a shared vacation time all before their first date. Being normal was overrated, a whirlwind of trying to get into each others arms, that was fun. Sasuke ended up using all the suitcases he owned and any cardboard boxes to be found. He buzzed Naruto up, unable to stop the feeling of excitement over living with Naruto. That apartment had been all Naruto before, now it was going to be all theirs. Sasuke sighed and smiled at that idea.

“Whatche ya being all smiley for?” Naruto had snuck behind him and wrap his arms around the delectable waist before him. “Falling in love?”

“Na that happened years ago.” Naruto stiffened, Sasuke’s heart rate picked up.

“Really?” The blonde’s voice barely a whisper.

“What scared?”

“Ecstatic actually, saves me time and hours of playing a stupid game.” Sasuke could feel the heat from his face nuzzled against sensitive skin. “We should get your shit to my place and then we’ll ignore it for the first three days. Just like I promised.” Tan fingers began rubbing hip bones. Warmth spread over Sasuke’s body. He tickled Naruto till he let go and grabbed a couple bags, laughing as he ran to the car. 

 


	5. Not Just for Pleasure: Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write the next couple of days and end with an epilogue but other brain children are hindering me. I'll come back to this one! *pinky promise*

****

It had been 6 hours since they decided to move in and Sasuke was at his wits end. The move itself had been quick but for some reason afterwards Naruto hadn’t made any advances. Bitting his lips watching as that idiot cleaned the dishes. 

“Naru?” Sasuke was trying his best to flirt his way into that man’s pants. Apparently that nickname worked because Naruto stopped cleaning and looked at him. Finally looked at him.

“Hmmm?”

“This better be part of your fucking torture because I was promised constant fucking for three days.” Naruto looked at him and sighed. Sasuke began to panic, bitting his lips raw. They started to bleed as Sasuke gnawed away. Naruto grabbed his face.

“Stop that!” Safe hands wiped away the bit of blood. Naruto sat in front of him rubbing a soothing caress into his cheek. “I’m sorry for making you anxious Sas.” He sighed again and sat down. “Geez its hard to talk about.” Sasuke just looked at Naruto, he looked ashamed for some reason.

“Why make empty promises?”

“They weren’t empty.” He leaned forward, the blue eyes almost black with arousal. “They are not empty. Look Sas, I am not the super honorable being you think I am.” That earned a snort from the raven. Naruto chuckled a little. “I’ll tell you right now, I am an extremely jealous, possessive, quick tempered, stubborn asshole.”

“And I’m moody, closed off, sharp tongued, stubborn priss. What’s going on?” Naruto looked at him and buried his hands in his face.

“Damn it Sas! I saw the dildo in your duffle bag and that put me in a silent jealous rage. I kept thinking that if he want to bring something to take care of himself then he obviously doesn't need me. He should know that he can have have me whenever and where ever, but by the time I realized I was being an imbecile and the man I’ve been craving for years is right here with me we were eating dinner. AHG I just-” The full out laughter from those lovely lips was not what Naruto expected. “What?” He stared down this ridiculous man. This time it was Sasuke that was turning a new shade of red.

“I brought that because of a fantasy dobe.” He smiled. Naruto’s heart beat faster. “I’m oddly aroused by your need to take care of my everything, and your stupid possessiveness. Getting jealous of a toy” Sasuke laughed, stopped, and waited. He would always submit Naruto’s hidden needs. He doesn’t show those, but Sasuke knows them and he’ll do what ever it takes to make that blonde idiot happy.

“Tell me.” Naruto’s hand had moved to Sasuke’s ear, tracing the shell. Sasuke shuddered at the firmness in his voice.

“I was planning on surprising you. I was gonna suck the dildo off, then using it to play. All while you watched but could not touch. Then I would take you in my mouth and torture for hours. All of this would escalate to you snapping and taking me hard.” It took a couple minutes before Sasuke could look Naruto in the eyes. “I didn’t want to ask till day two or three. I wanted day one to see what it was like when you had your way with an obedient Sasuke.”

“Go get it.” Sasuke rose slowly aware at how his body was responding, just to Naruto’s order. He came back and held out the toy for Naruto. 

His lips curved, “You know what to do.” The words slid through Sasuke, he let out whimper. Bringing the dildo to his mouth, he started sucking the head. He pulled back to add more spit. Then he went back down letting his mouth stretch to it. He knew his mouth could take it all but he wanted this to be drawn out. He wanted to see the blonde out of control. He needed it. 

“Clothes.” The command was lazy and almost bored. Che- that bastard better be acting. Sasuke took the dildo up to the balls and left it in his mouth. He then began to slowly pop the buttons of his shirt. As that fell he worked on his socks. Pulling them off one by one flicking them at Naruto’s feet. Sasuke took a step backwards after his dress pants fell to the floor. In an act of defiance he left his briefs on. He took the dildo and began fucking his mouth with it. Letting go little noises of please as he felt Naruto’s eyes drinking him in, but not getting all that they wanted. 

He heard the blonde growled, “Obedient my ass.” Naruto cleared his throat. “Sasuke.” The raven finally met his eyes, but not before popping the dildo out and giving it a good lick.

“Hn?” Naruto stared at the obscenely sexy man standing there. He let himself drink in the image of pale long legs, deep red tented boxers, soft abs, lean arms, perfect neck and those impish eyes. He smirked two can play that game. “Fuck yourself with that, then hold it in you and go to the bedroom.” His voice firm. Sasuke’s face scrunched in annoyance. Naruto tried not to laugh. He was good at not showing his arousal. It had taken him years to gain this control. He knew Sasuke would find a way to slightly disobey, it turned him on seeing Sasuke’s devious mind at work. Naruto got up and began to put away the dishes. He heard Sasuke hiss at him. Then the raven took the toy, bent over, pulled only the back of his briefs down pale ass and started with little thrusts. Naruto knew it would take a bit for him to get the whole thing in because they hadn’t stretched that delicious hole. Naruto continued to clean as Sasuke started letting out little noises of pleasure. He had to make sure to get everything put away before Sasuke really lost control. He remembered how he snapped _that_ night as those wonderful sounds. He folded Sasuke’s clothes and watched as the dildo was engulfed by the raven’s greedy ass. Naruto was surprised at how fast he could open up. Sasuke took it to the hilt and clenched down. Black eyes met Naruto’s, his lover confidently strode into the bedroom. Naruto followed. Sasuke heard the door shut, he was annoyed. Naruto was cleaning for heaven’s sakes CLEANING. 

“Get on the bed and sit on it.” Sasuke obeyed silently laughing that Naruto still called his favorite toy it, because he was still jealous. Knowing him he would always be jealous of anything touching Sasuke that wasn’t his own tan skin. Possessive little brat. Naruto moved to take off clothes. Sasuke’s heart picked up, he would finally get to taste wonder dick. Leaving his briefs on Naruto searched for his favorite box. He tucked the item into his boxers not wanting Sasuke to know what he was getting. He stood there looking at the man on his bed, sitting there with a dildo far up his ass. Naruto swatted away the thoughts of annoyance. His cock would be loving that warm space soon enough. 

Sasuke watched with anticipation as his tan man finally walked forward. Naruto looked even better than he remembered. He had lost some muscle but it added made him attainable, more human. That tattoo had Sasuke’s full attention, it was in Kanji. It read family is your strength, heart, and home. Sasuke reached out to trace it, surprised that Naruto didn’t stop him.

“You really love family.” Warm smile soothed Sasuke as a tan hand cupped his face. It moved to his chin lifting up so their eyes met.

“It’s because I believe my family is anyone who gives me strength, courage and love.” His them began stroking the pale jaw under it. “My parents are my family. My friends are my family. But most importantly. You. You are my family.” Sasuke stared at him in surprise. Naruto laughed softly. “I’m not here for just the sexual chemistry that there is between us. I’ve realize through this whole mess that it was always you picking up my pieces. You reminded me to think outside of the box. You calmed me down when I was stressed. You were the one who saw I wasn’t eating right. You made sure I didn’t overwork myself. You are the one that can always make me laugh.  You are the only person I’ve wanted to truly have possession over. You are the only one who’s actually succeeded in making me jealous. Hell Sas you make me jealous over a fucking _toy_.” Sasuke couldn’t believe his ears. Years he had spent pinning away after this idiot. Years, and he’s finally figured it out.

“It’s too bad you didn’t figure this out in fucking high school.” Sasuke couldn’t look up, His heart almost burst from that confession.

“Yeah sorry but you know me.” Naruto tapped his head. “Blockhead.” He kissed Sasuke’s forehead. Then licked his ear, causing the raven to groan in surprise.

“Damn it Naru!” He looked at the laughter in the blonde’s face. “You always surprise me.”

“Don’t like surprises?”

“I don’t mind if they’re from you.”

“Good.” Then Naruto shoved him back. Sasuke reached for Naruto’s briefs but his hands caught his wrist and pinned them. Naruto shook his head, “Budge up a bit love, this is gonna be fun.” His smirk irked Sasuke. Why wouldn’t he just stick to the fantasy damn it. Naruto used his other hand to draw down red briefs to Sasuke’s knees immobilizing him.

“Naruto!” 

“Come now love you really thought I would give into your demands without a twist of my own.” Sasuke watched as Naruto reached into his briefs and pulled out a silk ribbon. He straddled Sasuke and wove the ribbon around the raven. He bound wrists, worked down one arm, crossed perked nipples and the moved down and bound Sasuke’s exposed cock. He captured Sasuke’s surprised mouth in a searing kiss. Their tongues danced until breathes couldn’t keep up. Naruto drew back earning a whimper from his difficult lover. The hunger in his eyes melted the man beneath him.

“Naru?” His voice gentle and full of need.

“Yes love?”

“Stop holding back please?” Naruto laughed he could see the gears turning in Sasuke’s head trying figure out how to make Naruto lose control.

“Then sing for me Sas.” Whispers in Sasuke’s ear caused him to arch into his lover. What sing? Actually sing? The laughter in Naruto’s eyes ment no, not actual singing. Damn why couldn’t he figure this out? He felt kisses along his jaw and silk rubbing against his hard nipples. It felt so good. No no need to focus on how to make Naruto feel good. The kisses moved to his collar bone. Then teeth flashed and bit down. Sasuke whimpered at the feeling of sensitive skin being sucked. That’s when it hit him. Sing. Naruto wanted him to let go, to just feel, to just be in the moment with him. He felt Naruto bite down again. Sasuke let go and moaned. Naruto’s growled like a possessive beast. “Mine.” He whispered as he moved his bites down pale skin. Sasuke mewled and groaned as Naruto continued to tease the raven. He was using the silk to rub against Sasuke’s sensitive nipples by using his teeth to play with the silk trapping the raven’s cock. Sasuke sounds were chipping away at Naruto’s sanity. He nudge pale legs up and grabbed the dildo. He began to fuck and suck the man beneath him. The dildo slid easily in and out of Sasuke as if it wasn’t enough to fill him up. Naruto groaned around his prize at the realization of this. He continued to tease the delicious treat in his mouth while playing with the silk. The taste of Sasuke mixed with the generous amount of precum and sounds that man released was driving the blonde to madness. 

Sasuke didn’t know how Naruto could do this to him. The silk was soft but rough, the tongue on his dick was teasing but satisfying, the thrust into his ass were slow but pleasurable. All of this together could have easily made him come but the bastard was starving him of that release while still making him feel as if he didn’t want release. He felt a slight nip on his abdomen. 

“Dobe!”

“Hmm?” The vibrations from the mouth that was back on his cock made him moan. 

“I wasn’t plotting, I was just think about how it felt. I’m just feeling” Sasuke could barely manage words to from because of his pleasure addled brain. Naruto hmm’d in pleasure causing more vibrations. He moved his mouth off and then moved his hand down to idly stroking Sasuke’s arousal.

“Mmmmm you have no idea do you?”

“Hn?”

“The things the sounds you make do to me.” Sasuke whimpered, he didn’t know but he wanted to. The stroked became more firm and rhythmic. His hips began to thrust into Naruto’s hand. “Then we have to add how you look like this. Writhing in pleasure all tied up, brain spinning trying to find away out of bindings-”

“No!”

“No?”

“Can the silk stay?” Sasuke almost cowered at his digression. Naruto pressed their foreheads together panting heavily. He dips down kissing the raven’s nose in reassurance. Sasuke breathes again, his heart happy that the blonde seemed so lost in him. 

“What. You. Do. To. Me.” Naruto was almost consuming him, mouth flying to any exposed skin he could find.

“Then show me!” Naruto growled again, Sasuke drew in a sharp breath. Naruto nipped at his nipple and slid the dildo out. 

He looked into Sasuke’s eyes. “Don’t even think about using a condom at this point. Unless you have something to tell me.” This time it was Sasuke who was ordering. Naruto shock his head and then without warning hitched his hips forward. Sasuke didn’t even recognize the noise coming from his mouth. He felt so full, no one else could do this. It was like he was made for Naruto. He did’t care anymore all he wanted was Naruto, Naruto would take care of him. 

Finally that idiot truly let go. Naruto was lost in Sasuke. He couldn’t get enough of the sound, the feel, the sight. Oh the sight was hitting him hard. Hands above his head, legs around Naruto’s waist, dick red and leaking, and his face wrought with pleasure. He felt himself climbing to new heights as he thrust into that tight ass. He wanted Sasuke to come first, but he also wanted to fuck this man up. It took a while of torture before the blonde finally decided to release straining dick from it’s restraint. Within minutes he was bringing Sasuke to the height of please. Moans becoming this aphrodisiac like substance. Sasuke’s body shook when he finished bringing Naruto with him.

“Mmmmm saw stars, feel so full.” Sasuke’s voice didn’t seem real. Naruto chuckled and fell onto his lover. Sasuke let out a huff at the body that collapsed onto him. Naruto kissed his cheek and slid out. Disappointed sigh turned into whines when he realized Naruto wasn’t within touch.

“Shh Sas give me a sec.” Tan hands caressed raven hair. Then the silk was slipped of causing Sasuke give a little moan. He heard his favorite chuckle walk into the bathroom. Then a wet cloth ran from his nipples to his belly button. That much cum? Gentle hands handled his ass. A little groan from Naruto peaked Sasuke’s curiosity. The feeling of liquid leaving his body answered that question. Sasuke managed a small laugh at his possessive beast. Then the cool wiped it all away. Sasuke tried to convey disappointment but he felt so loved right now, all that came out was a sigh. He heard a tongue click against a mouth and then felt the body he wanted. Sasuke curled up as Naruto pulled the blankets. They lay in their little love nest letting sleep wash over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! (*~▽~)


End file.
